Chores
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Charmy is given a list of chores too do.


"But Vector, I'm bored" whine Charmy as he was buzzing around the office trying to find something to do for today.

There actually wasn't much going on lately; little cases popping up in the newspaper or on the news. The last case that Charmy and Vector went on involved rescuing an old lady cat from a tree; and that wasn't much too for Vector to handle; it was really simple. Of course Charmy scared the cat in coming out of the tree and vector got a lot of scratches to the face because of that.

The crocodile sighs wanting to get Charmy out of the office "look, if you want to do something, then here," he hands the young bee a lit of chores to do "once you've completed that list then come back to me and I'll give you your payment" Vector calmly says as he goes back to do whatever he was doing.

Charmy just stares at the paper "wow, I get free money for doing stuff around the house; this is awesome I won't let you down Vector" Charmy salutes like a soldier and marches out of the office.

It was time to start working on the chores.

* * *

**In the Kitchen**

Charmy was looking at the list he was given by Vector "alright, first chore on the list 'take out garbage in the garbage can'" he looks at the trash can in the corner.

"That sounds easy enough," he said to himself as he walk over to Trash Can, picked it up and dumps on the trash onto the kitchen floor "too easy," checks it off on the list of chores "next is 'Clean Espio room' oh I'm going to like this" he flies out of the kitchen and up the stairs to head to the door that leads into Espio room.

* * *

**In Espio room**

Charmy knew he was never to enter Espio room because the Chameleon doesn't trust him for whatever reason. Who cares he was entering anyway.

Opening the Door, he was amaze to see how clean it was.

There were some ninja weapons on the wall, a bookcase full of books, a bed in the corner and some other furniture he was in the room too including a big large purple rug in the middle of the room.

It was all sparkly clean.

"This Place looks messy"

And So Charmy went over to a window, opens it up and started taking things off the bookcase and walls and starts throwing them out the window and into the lawn. He then flies over to the bed and starts messing up the sheets up, throws the pillow out the window and the alarm clock too.

Several minutes later, Charmy was staring at Espio messy room.

"Now that's perfectly clean," he says to himself as he checks it off the list "the finally chore to do is…clean the bathroom," a smile appear on Charmy face "I now how to clean the bath easily"

And the young detective went to go find something that would help him clean the bathroom.

* * *

Vector sat in his office as he heard the front door open and close.

"Espio home," he saw Espio pass by office looking all exhausted "so how was rescuing that ladies cat out of the tree again?" he called out.

"Exhausting and tiring" Espio replied back as he walked up the stairs to wash off his face.

When he reach the door, it suddenly burst open as water came gushing out, getting him all wet and sending him into his room while Charmy was on a surfboard.

"YAHOO" he joyfully said as he surfs down the stairs and stops in front of Vectors office.

Charmy just gave off a smile as he looked at Vector was glaring straight at Charmy for getting the floor, half of the living room and the stairs all wet.

"Charmy, what did you do this time?" Vector calmly said trying to keep his anger under control.

"Finish my chores" Charmy said while giving a big smile too Vector.

Before Vector could say anything, he heard Espio scream upstairs about his room being all messed up when perfectly clean this morning and his stuff was all outside on the lawn.

"Charmy" Vector grinding his teeth together.

"What, all I did was do the stuff on the list you told me to do, I took the garbage out and set it out on the kitchen floor, clean Espio room by making it messier and I clean the bathroom by flooding it" Charmy explain everything as Vector had heard enough.

"Charmy, you did the exact opposite on the list I gave you"

"I was bored, I need to do something around here or else I'll get bored" Charmy simply said as he flew out of the office and into the kitchen to go find something sugary to eat.

Vector just sighs as hears Espio Sobbing upstairs about his room.

"Now I got to pay more money for the damage Charmy cause" he grumbles to himself as he searches his office for the phone and the checkbook.

The damage that Charmy cause was going to be really expensive and if only Vector had not given Charmy that list of chores to do.

* * *

**I was bored today with nothing to do, so I just decide to type this up.**

**Please review and I'll see everyone later.**


End file.
